Not Just a Dream
by KmJ13
Summary: ag to "don't hate the player" Claudia's reaction and how her "family" helps her deal with it.


Hi Guys :)

So this is basically a tag to Don't hate the player – as stated in the synopsis, because I though that the little glimpse into Claudia's past could easily be fleshed out a bit more.

A special thanks to my beta, Missy for doing an AWESOME job, and I hope you enjoy.

It had been a long day, defeating the 'monster' and facing her worst nightmare. Claudia was ready to sleep. But after a day like today, sleep would definitely not come easy.

The thought was always in the back of her mind, it was just a dream, she was still in the institution, and none of this was real. But she could never let those thoughts overcome her. She had fantastic friends who were now her pseudo family. There was no way that wasn't real. But there was no way she would be able to dismiss what had happened either. The worst part was the others saw it too! That's not something any of them are going to forget soon. Once she had destroyed the doctor, the look on all their faces was one thing she hoped she would never see again; it was worry, for her.

Throughout the night, Claudia just lay in her bed thinking. Trying to convince herself of the fact that everything she had been through was real and what she was told today was just a part of the nightmare.

It was about 12 o'clock that night when Claudia heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Claudia?" an almost inaudible voice called out. When Claudia didn't answer the owner of the voice opened the door. Claudia ignored the shadowy figure, her thoughts being on what happened today as she continued to stare at nothing while laying on her bed.

Suddenly, she realized that Myka was lying next to her and holding her comfortingly. "How are you clauds?" She asked looking at the roof like the other girl.

Claudia didn't respond, but after a while she said, "I've been better" Myka didn't say anything, deciding it would be best to let Claudia speak when she was ready. "It's just the though that none of this is real has always been in the back of my mind, and today just... It just... frightened me. I was scared."

"I know kiddo" Myka said when she knew Claudia had finished talking.

Claudia just lied there while Myka started stroking her hair. When she did this however, Claudia let out a small sniffle.

"You alright Claudia?" Myka asked, concerned.

"Yea, It's just my mom used to do that when I had nightmares. That was one of the things I've missed the most" Myka nodded. After all the things they had been through, It was hard to remember that Claudia was only a 21 year old girl who lost her parents when she was 7 and brother when she was 9 This girl had been through so much more than any person should, and she has always been so strong.

Myka had lost track of time, but she knew it was late as Claudia started to fall asleep and didn't notice the second shadowy figure enter the room, Myka however did.

"Pete? " Myka asked, careful not to disturb the now sleeping Claudia. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Pete replied playfully. "If you had to know, I was coming to check up on Claudia, but it looks like you beat me to it." He said with a smile, going to the other side of Claudia. "But Claudia's tough, she's like bamboo, no matter how far you bend her, she won't break" He laid down next to Claudia. The red head stirred for a bit, but as soon as she was comfortable, she went back to her slumber.

"She's still young Pete; too young for this. She should be worried about boys, and grades, not whether or not an artefact will destroy the world"

It went silent. Both Pete and Myka were content lying there, with their family. "Of course at my age you were worrying about grades" Claudia said sleepily, blinking her eyes. Pete laughed, knowing that Myka was too far away to hit her.  
>"Sorry Clauds, did we wake you?" Myka asked, death staring Pete.<p>

"No, but Steve did" Myka was surprised. She hadn't even noticed Jinks enter the room, but now he was lying at their feet.

"Sorry Claudia, but I heard about today, and because I'm your BFFEWYLION, I came to check if you were Ok." With that, Claudia smiled and closed her eyes, going back to sleep.

Pete and Steve did the same. It was now Myka who couldn't sleep. It was understandable, though, she had seen the fear, the terror in Claudia's eyes, some thing she would never forget but would never want to see again.

Myka was awoken by the movement on the bed. She first though it may have been Steve going to the bathroom or something, but it was in fact Artie. She blinked, and realised there was no way she could mistake that figure for anything else. She slid over to give him some room.

"How's she doing?" he asked, almost inaudibly.

"She's tired, and scared, but she's strong, she'll make it through this even though she shouldn't have to."

"I know" He replied. After that, there was silence, until they both fell asleep.

Myka awoke to screaming. Dazed for a second, she soon realised it was Claudia who was screaming. Myka started shaking her lightly, trying to wake her, and saying calming things, while everyone looked over worriedly. Eventually the screaming subsided into sobs, and then just tears. The whole time Myka sat there, holding Claudia and stroking her hair. They just sat like that for about an hour when Claudia, with her eyes closed whispered "Thanks" Myka looked around and noticed that everyone had fallen asleep, and now it was her turn.

As Myka drifted off to sleep she missed Leena sticking her head in the door and chuckling quietly at the five individuals laying in the room. She knew that when she woke up she'd be making Claudia's favourite foods to make sure that the youngest member of the family knew she was a member of this quirky pseudo family.

Claudia woke up that morning to birds chirping, and the smell of bacon downstairs. She also awoke to Pete, Steve and Artie all snoring. The only one not making any noise was Myka, whom was still holding her. Claudia smiled and closed her eyes. Leena's famous Bacon and eggs could wait.

So that's it. I hope you like it, and a review would be awesome :)


End file.
